


busted!

by GarbageFanfics



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Busted, Cute, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageFanfics/pseuds/GarbageFanfics
Summary: Glimadora  Week day three: sneaking outAnd failing at not being caught.





	busted!

The castle was quiet this night as almost no guard could be seen roaming the hall. Adora quietly made her way own the hall and passed the throne room where Queen Angella was; speaking with the guards, Adora went undetected as she left for main balcony to oversea the stars with Glimmer; who made it their easier since she could teleport.

The two girls rushed to each other to embrace. “Did anyone see you?” Asked Glimmer

Adora shook her head “No, your mom was busy talking to the guards so no one saw me”

Glimmer smiled and opened up a blanket for them to sit on; she had a few pillows as well for them to have more cushion “Good, I want this to be a nice night. Just looking at the stars—just you and me” She said while she sat down on a pillow. Adora did the same and closely sat next to her their shoulders touching “Just you and me?”

Glimmer giggled and kissed her light on the lips “You and me. Maybe some more kissing later but for now, lets cuddle” 

The two embraced into each others company while the watched the night sky. Adora enjoyed this—to be some relaxed and to watch the stars was nothing like the freight zone. She had Glimmer in her arms and she kissed the top of her head. She loved this moment they were in. Glimmer turned to her and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was deeper than the first one they shared earlier in the night, but it was enjoyed just as much. Glimmer moved away from the kiss to gaze into Adora’s eyes. Her eyes then caught the sight of her mother standing at the entrance with a guard smiling.  
Angella warmly waved at her daughter; who in return jumped away from Adora turned over and jumped up to solute her. Leaving the embarrassed Glimmer still on the floor covering her face to hide the shade of red she was turning. 

My mom just saw me kiss Adora! I don’t even know how long she was there!

Angella and the guard beside her laughed at this. The queen then informed them “Sorry, to intrude—I would suggest when you enjoy each other’s company, it should be on the balcony that is directly below the Guards lookout” She said pointing up for Adora and Glimmer to see three other guards watching them from below. The guards then quickly ducked so that they couldn’t see the girl’s expression of horror.   
Angella then added “I suggest the east wing of the caste; much more of a private location” She then made her exit; leaving the two girls embarrassed. Adora just turned and Glimmer and asked “S-should we, uh—I don’t know, like leave now?”

Glimmer then picked up her pillow and handed it to Adora. “Let’s call it a night okay?”

Adora nodded and gave Glimmer a small peck on the lips for goodnight before rushing to her room. Glimmer grabbed her blanket and teleported to her room. Hoping she would not see her mother until the next day. So much for sneaking away unnoticed.


End file.
